Querida hermana
by Lunanoe
Summary: En ocasiones, no es preciso tener auténticos lazos de sangre para sentir esa unión tan especial e íntima que te hace sentir a esa persona como más que tú mismo. Como la razón por la que merece la pena continuar. Hermana, no importan las circunstancias, siempre estaremos juntas.


_25 de noviembre_

_Querida hermana:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que vi tus ojos por última vez. Incluso el tiempo que pasaste con nosotros luego de…de lo que ambas sabemos, te miraba y no veía tus ojos. Aquellos ojos repletos de brillo y ganas de vivir. Cuando los de Luffy se cerraron, los tuyos se apagaron. ¿Algún día volverán a brillar? ¿Algún día sacarás tu cuerpo de ese ataúd que compartes?_

_Desde que te marchaste, una parte de ti ha estado a tu lado. Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Sientes mi presencia contigo de la misma forma que yo siento la tuya, ¿cierto? _

_No sé dónde te encuentras pero tengo la convicción de que estás a salvo. Lo sé porque estamos conectadas por un lazo para el que no existe definición posible. Eres parte mía como yo soy tuya. No importan los kilómetros que nos separen ni el tiempo que tardemos en volvernos a encontrar. Te siento a mi lado sin importar la distancia. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirte si eres parte fundamental de mí?_

_Por aquí poco ha cambiado. Zoro ha empezado a enseñarle a Luzo a entrenar con la espada y yo le doy clases en casa. Sabes que la enseñanza es uno de mis fuertes. Sanji estuvo el otro día en casa con Viví. Quisieron saber si tenía noticias tuyas. Chopper sigue con su consulta. Franky está construyendo un barco para una joven banda pirata. Brook ha vuelto a dar conciertos y Ussop va a tener un hijo con Kaya. _

_El otro día visité la tumba de Luffy. Zoro sigue sin tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Sé que siente culpa por lo que le sucedió. Cree que podría haberlo protegido del ataque de aquel pirata. Ya sabes cómo es Zoro…_

_Le dejé un ramo de flores. Naranjas. Sé lo mucho que le gustaba ese color. _

_Esta carta no es un intento de convencerte de que vuelvas. Es más, esta carta probablemente nunca caiga en tus manos. Quiero que seas feliz y si para ello no puedo volver a verte nunca…Bien, estaría gustosa de soportar eso si me garantizaras que de esa forma podrías hacer resurgir a la persona que murió cuando Luffy se marchó. Sabes que haría lo que hiciera falta para que fueras feliz. Porque si tú no lo eres, difícilmente puedo serlo yo también. _

_No creo que necesites que te diga todo esto. Lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo. Nosotras no necesitamos emplear las palabras. Estés donde quiera que estés, vas conmigo. _

_Nunca dejaré que te desvíes del camino para ahogarte en el río. Si llegas a hundirte hasta lo más profundo, donde la oscuridad todo lo domina, yo seré la mano que te traiga de nuevo a la superficie. Porque mientras yo respire, jamás estarás sola. Si tu corazón queda destrozado por tanto dolor, toma el mío para continuar. Si sientes que la agonía te deja sin aire, toma el mío para vivir. Si solo quieres que el mundo se detenga, mira a mis ojos y verás que no todo está perdido. Cuando creas que no tienes un lugar que llamar hogar, piensa en mí como el hogar, como el lugar donde volcar tus tristezas. Tus derrotas. Tus victorias. Tus alegrías. _

_No tengo mucho más que decirte. Solo que espero seas capaz de reconstruir los pedazos de tu alma. Que dejes de verter lágrimas de sangre cada hora. Que tus heridas cicatricen de una vez. ¿Qué cómo sé todo eso? Ya te lo he dicho: eres parte de mí._

_Te quiere ahora y siempre, tu hermana._

_Robin._

Robin tragó saliva y releyó todo lo que acababa de escribir. Suspiró, dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Dobló el papel y lo depositó sobre la tumba frente a la cual llevaba un buen rato sentada. Acarició la lápida que rezaba "Monkey D. Luffy". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué no daba la opción de ser feliz? ¿Por qué había decidido llevarse a Luffy y el alma de Nami en el camino?

-Adiós, Luffy. Volveré mañana. Tu tumba está muy sucia y alguien tiene que limpiarla –informó Robin antes de acariciar con ternura la lápida y levantarse para marcharse.

La noche caía. Empezaba a refrescar. Robin ya había salido del cementerio hacía rato. Como cada vez que salía de aquel lugar, se sentaba en uno de los bancos del pequeño parque que quedaba cerca del cementerio. Le resultaba complicado contemplar esa tumba. Era algo que nunca podría superar.

Sin saber por qué, unas inmensas ganas de volver a contemplar esa lápida se apoderó de ella. Caminó sobre sus pasos hacia el lugar que acababa de dejar cuando captó ese familiar aroma cercano a su posición. Los ojos se le humedecieron cuando, al volver a la tumba de Luffy, vio la figura de Nami arrodillada ante la lápida con la carta sobre su pecho. Lloraba amargamente y su pecho ascendía y descendía bruscamente. Pareciera que fuera a ahogarse en cualquier momento.

Robin sintió que su propio corazón ahora mismo compartía la misma apariencia que el de Nami: destrozado. El dolor de su nakama era algo que podía sentir en sus propias carnes. Por cada lágrima que Nami vertía, su alma lloraba dos veces más. El dolor de esa mujer era el suyo propio. Compartía sus sentimientos hasta el punto de entender toda la agonía que sentía desde que había perdido a Luffy dos años atrás. Estaban unidas por lazos irrompibles. No podía más que compartir todas sus emociones, fueran buenas o malas.

Nami volteó el rostro hacia Robin. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. Entonces, la akage se levantó y anduvo hacia Robin, abrazándola fuertemente, como si la necesitara para poder seguir sosteniéndose. La arqueóloga la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

-No me dejes caer –suplicó Nami con la voz quebrada.

-Jamás –declaró Robin-. No importa el tiempo ni el lugar: siempre estaré contigo, one-chan.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, hermana._

**¡Que de tiempo llevaba sin escribir algo deprimente! Pero cuando la inspiración llega, tienes que atenderla.  
**

**Seguramente ella jamás lea esto pero desde aquí quisiera dedicar este OneShot especialmente a mi hermana -la de verdad xD-, Sara: Mi vida: Cuando quiero detenerme, te miro y encuentro las fuerzas para seguir. Tu sonrisa es uno de los motores que hacen que la vida tenga sentido pase lo que pase. Ahora eres pequeña para comprenderlo pero cuando seas mayor comprenderás que fuiste primordial en una etapa de mi vida donde yo no quería seguir luchando. Entenderás entonces que contigo siento esa clase de amor por el que daría la vida si fuera preciso -al igual que con nuestro hermano-, que seas más que yo misma y que todo lo vivido ha valido la pena porque te ha traido con nosotros. Por lo que si algún dia por un milagro lees esto, dedicado a ti: "No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, siempre estaré a tu lado".**

**Bueno, perdonad mi momento sentimentaloide pero asi veis que puedo ser algo más que una chiflada hentai xD También va por mi one-chan, esta una que me salió de repente y a la cual estoy obligada a soportar hasta que me quite de Facebook (jajajajaja). Aishiteru, one-chan.**

**Dedicado por último a mis nakamas del club. Mi otra familia. Pero esto nació gracias a la mirada de mi hermana.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
